vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rachinaf/Hall of Fame's Missing Songs
Here is a non-exhaustive list of songs that have reached at least 100,000 views on NicoNico Douga and missing on the Wikia. Don't be afraid to pick a song and add it. Last updated : 28/09/15 More than 200,000 views *cosMo / リアル初音ミクの消失 (Real Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu) *Hina (KinpachiP - 禁パチP) / starting over *Nanahoshi Kangen Gakudan / MISTAKE *Nanahoshi Kangen Gakudan / ダンスナンバーを共に *nyanyannya / ドクター＝ファンクビート (Doctor=Funk Beat) *RetasuP / 堕ちた烏、今飛び立つ (Ochita Tori, Ima Tobidatsu) *Satsuki ga Tenkomori / かがくのちからってすげー！ (Kagaku no Chikara tte Sugee!) *Toa / 恋の才能 (Koi no Sainou) *TOKOTOKO / ユーレイ (Yuurei) *XiexieP / 永遠花火 Between 150,000 and 200,000 views *Kairiki Bear / 失敗作少女 *MoruP / タヂウ人格 *n-buna / 無人駅 (Mujin Eki) *nyanyannya / エンプレス＝ディスコ (Empress=Disco) *OnyuuP / J( '―`)し カーチャン *OwataP / 廃人チェック *PinocchioP / たりないかぼちゃ (Tarinai Kabocha) *PinocchioP / よいこのくすり (Yoi Ko no Kusuri) *PolyphonicBranch / マインドスピーカー (Mind Speaker) *PolyphonicBranch / 妄想ジェネレータ *Potential0 / 月に戯言 *Puroperin / 明日世界が滅ぶなら *Rerulili / 君が好き (Kimi ga Suki) *Rerulili / 愛してる (Aishiteru) *RyuuseiP / 流星 (Ryuusei) *SaiB / ラウジーカ *Scop / seventeen *SeiretsuP / ハイドアユートピア *SketchP / Heart Groove *Teniwoha / モノノケミステリヰ *TEPPAN / 革命君 *Tilt / ヒカレルサテライト (Hikareru Satellite) *Utlm / 彩愛クレパス *WorldwideP / ペンタブと鍵盤 *YM / オマツリアンドゥワールド *yukkedoluce / DOGS *Zips / ナツノカゼ御来光 Between 100,000 and 150,000 views *AisuImoP / 春よ、来い (Haru yo, Koi) *akiwo / ぬかしおる *AVTechNO! / DYE2 *Elm / ハイイロの花 (Haiiro no Hana) *FB777 / CODE RED *Hauchu / U:i／2010　-You and I- *HobonichiP / うわっ…私の年収、低すぎ…？ *Ishifuro / 魔法電車とキライちゃん *JimmyThumbP / Birth in Heaven *K! / 整形美人 *KatakunaP / Femme Fatale *KenmaP / おるすばんけんま！ *KenmaP / 幼少期の詩 *KenmaP / 懺悔の詩 *Kururingo / 幸福な少年 (Koufuku na Shounen) *LamazeP / α *Last Note. / 放課後革命 *LeoP / BREEZE *Lis Pon P / 言ノ葉 (Kotonoha) *Madaco / 思春期♥センセーション *MaeroP / 後追い自殺に定評のあるみっちゃん *maretu / 少女ケシゴム *Matica / 少女は夜と鮮やかに *MezameP / 言の葉クリニック *MikitoP / SECRET DVD *MikitoP / ふつーの魔法少女でごめんなさい。 *Moka / メカタマゴ *Monaca:factory / タウリン1000mg High Go!! *(Mu)P / がちゃぽちゃガチャッポイド find the lyrics *MyGODP / ハッピー・トリガー・ハッピー (Happy Trigger Happy) *Nanahoshi Kangan Gakudan / Too young to beer. *Nanahoshi Kangen Gakudan / IMAGINARY LIKE THE JUSTICE *Nanahoshi Kangen Gakudan / 帰巣本能-少年by the mile- *Nanahoshi Kangen Gakudan / 才能シュレッダー *Nanahoshi Kangen Gakudan / 真夜中の微笑み *Nanahoshi Kangen Gakudan / 終末のミュートロギア *NashimotoP (Mr Kaupason) / てれびぞんび *NashimotoP / メス豚アバズレ淫乱女 *NashimotoP / 死にたい十代、殺したい二十代 *NataP / 1000001colors *Natsume Chiaki / 花色日和 *Natsume Chiaki / 飛花落葉 *NoboruP / ひとりきりのメリーデイ *NoboruP / 君と僕とその空白と (Kimi to Boku to Sono Kuuhaku to) *nyanyannya / A-MAZЗing *nyanyannya / シング＝ライカマジク *nyanyannya / シンプリズム *OnyuuP / 鬱くしい花 (Utsukushii Hana) *OSTER Project / flower of sorrow *OSTER Project / ドロッセルの剣 *OSTER Project / ユメクイ (Yumekui) *otetsu / ネムラネーゼ *Otetsu / 大嫌い (Daikirai) *Ou-P / Another *PaipanP / Hello_World *PaipanP / Showered *PaipanP / ケチャップですよ。 *PENGUINS PROJECT / コバルトブルーの花嫁 *PENGUINS PROJECT / 眠り姫 *PeperonP / Shade Slide *PinocchioP / Last Continue *PinocchioP / こあ *PinocchioP / ラブ イズ オノマトペ *Piston (ピストン) / アダチとイデ *PolyphonicBranch / Last Time to Say *PolyphonicBranch / music *PolyphonicBranch / カメレオン・ラブ (Chameleon Love) *PolyphonicBranch / ガラクタ少女 (Garakuta Shoujo) *PolyphonicBranch / キネティック偏愛倶楽部 *PolyphonicBranch / 式日とマンホール *PolyphonicBranch / 神様なんていらない僕らの (Kamisama Nante Iranai Bokura no) *Potential0 / 不毛！ *Potential0 / 夕暮れジェットソン *PowerchordP / MY BABY BLUE *r0y / 誰か早くあの女を止めてくれぇっ！ *RaimeiP / 雷鳴アンプリファ *Ramune / しろくまダンス (Shirokuma Dance) *Ramune / フラッシュバック・フィードバック (Flashback Feedback) *Re:nG / binary star *Re:nG / link *Re:nG / エンカウンター *Re:nG / ステイルメイト *RedCardP / おちんちんランド国歌 *Rerulili / HALO *Rerulili / ガールズトーク (Girls Talk) *Rerulili / ヘリオライト *Rerulili x Moja / 彼の彼女 (Kare no Kanojo) *Rinjin (隣人) / vanished the life -not re:born *Ritsu / 心中じゃぱねすく *rlboro / 【I】 *RyuuseiP / MOTTO!! *RyuuseiP / 彼方まで虹を架けて *SaiB / 13's MeMory *SaiB / 某〇×△□より *samfree / Bye-Bye Lover *samfree / Missing *samfree / 桜舞う　今 *Satsuki ga Tenkomori / Can't stop！ゴーゴーカレー *Satsuki ga Tenkomori / STOMP THE ENEMY *Satsuki ga Tenkomori / チョコレートは人体に対してこんなにも危険！ *Satsuki ga Tenkomori / 人畜無害 *Scop / インターネットシティ *Scop / リトルエミーと星の手紙 *Scop / レイニーガール *Scop / 星屑サテライト *SeizuP (製図P) / 超絶敏感肌 *Sepia / Reality *sequel / Angels song *sequence_wizerd / ウチのミクが壊れて、エロくてバカになっちゃったよ。 *SHIKI / blue ray *SHIKI / プリズムドア *Shikkoku / 想うコト (Omou Koto) *ShimakosakkuP / あばずれにブルースを *ShinjouP / Farewell Song *ShintoP / 星追フロンティア *shr / エス *shr / ベベル *shr / 合い鳴き *SHUN / one wish *SignalP / TABOO *SLAVE.V-V-R / だめだ！この曲は！ (Dame da! Kono Kyoku wa!) *SmileR / Baby I Love You *SmileR / Highway *StreakP / ズバッと三振毎度ありっ！ *StreakP / 代打ミク *SukeP / 1boy, 1life *SunaP / 覚醒ラブサバイバー *SuP / News of the World *SuzukiP / 流浪の民 *Suzumu / レトルトアイロニー *Suzumu / 人類五分前仮説 *Suzumu / 八日目、雨が止む前に。 *Suzumu / 嘘つきピーターパン *TadanoCo / アルカリ成人 *TadanoCo / ていていしんじゃえ *TadanoCo / ミサイルキラー (Missile Killer) *Takachuu / 扇歌コンシール *Takanon / 失恋リピーター *Taka-P / コノセカイノツヅキ (Kono Sekai no Tsuzuki) *Taka-P / その症状、もはや病気。 *Takeshi Arai / Es～dirty aspiration～ *Takkyu Shounen / 初めて買った安いPCを今日俺は売った *TankutopP / SUPER☆VACATION *TankutopP / アスミライ *TawashiP / ゼロ・ワン (Zero One) *Teniwoha / アンファンテリブル・イン・ハロウィン (Enfant Terrible in Halloween) *Teniwoha / キュウビ御霊会ミステリヰ ～起承～ *TEPPAN / モチベーション (Motivation) *Tereka / サッフォーへの賛歌 *Tiara / Tears *tilt / overwriter *tilt / プラスチックボイス *Tinkle Pop / 夏の日と、幽霊と、かみさま *Tissue Hime / NEW SONG *Tohma / ミーミルの花 *TOKOTOKO / ウソナキスト *TOKOTOKO / ヘルシーな生活 *TOKOTOKO / ミュンヒハウゼン *TOKOTOKO / 秘密男女の関係 *TokuP / Arrow of Love *TokuP / Butterfly *TokuP / ホシノウタ *Tom / Marble Bright *Tom / ハイリスク×ロリータ *TonbiP / 単色少女 *Torero / R.O.C.K.E.T *T-POCKET / エゴロジスト *TravoltaP / ソラトバズ *TravoltaP / ルナ ～海の妖精～ *Treow / Aquila / アキラ *Treow / L'azur *Treow / Reversus *Treow / あめふるはこにわ *TRI-ReQ / LINK *TRI-ReQ / 妹プリ～ズ！ *Umetora / FLASH BACK *UniMemoP / 芽生 *Wataame / 星屑ノ桃源郷 *Wataame / 陽炎デイズ *Xi-onP / 雪峰 ～yukimine～ *Yairi / 流星&Gradation (Ryuusei&Gradation) *YuchaP / リスキーダイス (Risky Dice) *YuchaP / 星天ドロップス *YuchaP / 水葬カタルシス *YuchaP / 脱出ゲヱム *yukkedoluce / Persona Robot *yukkedoluce / ドリーマイーター *yukkedoluce / 一丁目ゆきみ商店街 *yusukeP / La, La, Love You *YuugouP / エブリデイハロウィン (Everyday Halloween) *Yuzuhiko / 先天性ブリキ症候群 Other songs : ｘ(Kari)P / (仮)P / ヨルに帰る花 ｘ*Luna / 暗鬼-マニピュレイト ｘ164 / STATIC ｘ164 / ソイネ ｘ164 / 夢の跡 ｘ164 / 掌中の珠 ｘ19 -iku- / トワイライト急行 ｘ1oku↓P / Never call you again ｘ1oku↓P / 再生 ｘ20.5 SeikiP (20.5世紀P) / GUMIっぱなしでChu ｘ3396 / 永遠機関 ｘ36g / あたたかな日々はゆりかごの中で ｘ36g / カスミ ｘ36g / サツキ ｘ36g / ホーム、スイートホーム ｘ40mP / ガムシャラ☆グッデイ ｘ40mP / クラウチング・スタート ｘ5key-z / コミュ障ラブストーリー ｘ5Round / リアリスト ｘ606 / シルエット ｘ666 / ニコラテスラの確執 ｘ7D / GO! ｘ816 / サヨナラ電子世界 ｘ9ine 爾祢 / 深海 ｘacane_madder / 密会のミレン ｘacane_madder / 庭園にて。 ｘAcane_madder / 雨色サテライト ｘacerola / くるり、ゆらり。 ｘAerial Flow / Endless World ｘAeru / オフトゥンフライングシステム ｘAether Eru / 冬空ペチカ ｘAfro 1 Gou 2 / 椿の輪廻 ｘAIR Ta / ツツマシ５丁目の白昼夢 ｘAishiteP / Headcracker-アタマワリ人形- ｘAkada(♀∀p)P / カナリアマリア ｘAkagami / Leave ｘAkagami / Time Distortion ｘAkagami / 可能世界論 ｘakahori / 琥珀の調べ ｘALT (TsubomiP) / 存在イマジネーション ｘALT / 銀河トレイン ｘAmeagariP / 常夏ロンリー ｘAmon / エレクトロ舞姫 ｘAmyu / foregone conclusion ｘAmyu / NADIA ｘamyu / 乾きの大地と銀の月夜 ｘAnaAni / リフレインレイン　 ｘAnakuroP / As time goes by ｘAnakuroP / Drop Morning Prelude -short.ver ｘAnakuroP / Moonraker ｘANDRIVEBOiz / 窮屈の哲学 ｘAnzu ame / Over Drive ｘAnzu ame / Yumerockets ｘAokurage (蒼くらげ) / ありふれた接吻 ｘAoP (蒼P) / 残る桜も 散る桜 ｘapolP / 「False Light」 ｘapolP / December Glow's Voice ｘapolP / Just a Dream ｘapolP / Odette ｘapolP / Stereoxide ｘapolP / Teratoma ｘapolP / パンツはどこだ！？ ｘapolP / ベラドンナ ｘapolP / 大事なこと ｘAquabug / bloom ｘarato / starry★night ｘArukaP / Anemos ｘArukaP / Autopilot ｘArukaP / BLUE DOOR ｘArukaP / BLUE HOLYGROUND ｘArukaP / BLUE VISION ｘArukaP / BUTTERFLY ｘArukaP / Crossroad ｘArukaP / NICE MATCHING! ｘArukaP / Rule ｘArukaP / spirit ｘArukaP / いつか出会う君へ ｘAshitatsu / 平和の星に咲く花 ｘAshitatsu / 春の風はささやく～Breath of Life～ ｘAtawame / Delusion Sachertorte ｘAtawame / MASK ｘATOLS / タカナリ ｘAura Qualic / One Way ｘAura Qualic / Time Of My Life ｘAVTechNO! / -(minus) ｘAVTechNO! / +(Plus) ｘAVTechNO! / Boku-Boku ｘAVTechNO! / Boku-Boku II ｘAVTEchNO! / For Example ｘAVTechNO! / Hana no kaori ｘAVTechNO! / Kimi-Boku H_core ｘAVTechNO! / Liecia ｘAVTechNO! / Limiter ｘAVTechNO! / Lost eight seconds ｘAVTechNO! / MEARINESS ｘAVTechNO! / music ｘAVTechNO! / NOZOMI ｘAVTechNO! / ReA ｘAVTechNO! / Remestance ｘAVTechNO! / ROOM ｘAVTechNO! / Shopping ｘAVTechNO! / sister/sister ｘAVTechNO! / SOU BG ｘAVTechNO! / Sou Core ｘAVTechNO! / XX9 ｘAVTechNO! / Z ｘAVTechNO! / シェラ・ソンユ ｘAyarisu / 親愛なるカオス ｘazuma / charActer ｘBabuchan / 1335-2300 ｘBabuchan / せかいのおわりのさいしょのうた ｘBACK-ON / 憧憬〜DOUKEI〜 ｘBareen / あやふや ｘBasudoraRendaP / 猛毒ガール（仮） ｘBinyuP / In the Middle ｘBinyuP / Juvenile ｘBinyuP / Kid ｘBinyuP / Nocturnal ｘBinyuP / しゃぼん玉 ｘBiwakoP / 生まれて１４年目、矛盾した現実で知った感覚 ｘBlack Merry Screw / 羽化する柘榴 ｘBlue Twinkle / Floating With ｘBlue Twinkle / Meaning here, meaning my sing ｘBon'yari / Wherever ｘbsf / しちがつなのか。 ｘbuzzG / ソドムの黒炎 ｘCalla Soiled / 虚構の光 ｘCamellia / welcome to wobbling field ｘCapsLack / 産まれぬ生命に花束を ｘCapsLack / 虚に伏すゾウ、夕立の空中曲芸 ｘCapsLack / 近未来脳内科学者 ｘCaptain Mirai / アプシスの果て ｘCaz / パラレルドリーマー ｘCaz / 終曲のファンタズム ｘCeres / Kaeri-Michi ｘChaa / acuteacare ｘChanwan.chan / とある少女のアイデンティティ ｘChesa / 誘発ステロイド ｘChikubikorikkoriizu (チクビコリッコリーズ) / ホモをください ｘChrisP (クリスP) /Arcadia ｘChuna / 夢みるビート ｘCielP / side story ｘCielP / Sora ｘCielP / 瞬きの風景 ｘCielP / 秋風月想曲 ｘCiva / 少しずつ、消えてゆく夏。 ｘClean Tears / Desert Wolf ｘClean Tears / Dreamscape ｘClean Tears / Inverse Relation ｘClean Tears / Japanese Emotion ｘClean Tears / Sonorous ｘClean Tears / Twilight Star ｘClean Tears / Vagueness ｘClean Tears / コイウタ ｘCocoacigaretteP / Yellow Star Beats ｘCora / Hero ｘCraftP / ブラインドレック ｘCream Shichou / 柘榴石-the garnet- ｘCROSS / related ｘDaifukuP / Sound Lab ｘDaifukuP / 偶像無線 ｘDaijiP / MILKY WAY ｘDaiki Ogawa / - 自覚 - Awareness ｘDaiki Ogawa / Anywhere ｘDaiki Ogawa / iterate yesterday ｘDaiki Ogawa / monologue：cross the border line ｘDaiki Ogawa / word&world ｘDaiki Ogawa / 星逢い ｘdanierukunP / ルミナスしたい ｘdaniwell / AI YUENI ｘDaniwellP / てすてすブロードキャスト.proj ｘDasu / Walk On My Nightmares ｘDATEKEN / たいせつなじかん ｘDATEKEN / 唯然う在る様に ｘdede / Call of You ｘDekirebayoiP / World's contrast ｘD'elf / キミまで届け ｘD'elf / ミュゲ・ノート ｘD'elf / 其の者、巨大な闇に挑みし双剣士！ ｘD'elf / 電影水族館 ｘDevilishP / DEADLINE ｘDevilishP / 不可視境界線の狭間にて ｘDevilishP / 死桜 ｘDezzy / Mr. Wonderboy ｘDiarays / follow ｘDiarays / ゆめにっき ｘDiarays / 偽物ギャザリング ｘDiarays / 恋人一首 ｘDiarays / 摘み色ギルティ ｘDigitalMode / Cybernation ｘDJ GENMAI / 『 性 』 ｘDon / *flowery fairy* ｘDon / Russian "Rule"ttE ｘDon / リコリスとナルコレプシイ ｘDoriko / G-A-M-E ｘdust / d-黄色 ｘEbot / 忘愁のエトランゼ ｘE-bou / monologue from me in the future to you past ｘEcchiP / Bye Bye ｘEdgar Lovecraft / アブナイ関係 ｘEdgar Lovecraft / 一人きりシンドローム ｘEdgar Lovecraft / 愛しき邪悪 ｘEdgar Lovecraft / 薔薇少女物語 ｘeffe / DOT adventure AGAIN ｘEight / ラストシーンに悪魔は要らない ｘEight / 狼狽える心臓と群青市街に鳴り散かすサイレンが酷く煩かった ｘEiK / a wonderful days -rebirth- ｘEmon / Just！ ｘemon / Magical Ripper ｘemon / サテライト ｘemon / 夜空色シンパシズム ｘEndoriP / ナナイロノ蝶 ｘEon / Stocking Filler ｘEon / 夜明けの少年 ｘEon / 折光影裏 ｘEpokku / 深青 ｘEXLIUM / Breaker -404 Rebuild- ｘEXLIUM / EXLIUM ｘfatmanP / セカイにただヒトリの ｘfatmanP / メロドラマティック ｘfatmanP / 脆弱系少年少女 ｘFaye / 青い紙飛行機 ｘFloatGarden / Paroxyzm ｘFMaK / 飛べない魚 ｘforute / Heavy Rain ｘfosolong / Prism Shine ｘfosolong / Shooter Trial Run ｘFruits(wara)P / Diary-EpisodeⅡ- ｘFueruto / After the day ｘFueruto / 怪物みたいな君 ｘFuru / モスクワを擁して ｘFuunin / 絶対ネガティブ宣言 ｘFuwariP / ふわりクレヨン ｘFuwaru / 黄金を鳴らせ ｘFuzzP / あのこはいない ｘGachiroriP / オトコのコ！ ｘGarden Drawar / be in love with… ｘGaSHOT / SUPER WORLD ｘgeorge-P / caffeine ｘgeru / Epilogue for Prologue ｘGibson / 螺旋階段 ｘGingahoumenP / ときめきレイニーディ ｘGingahoumenP / フルパワー！まじかるぼいすっ！ ｘGingahoumenP / もっと・ずっと・君に届けたい！ ｘGingahoumenP / 天翔恋唄日記 ｘGingahoumenP / 放課後スウィートパ―ティー ｘGingin / 無機質な窓辺から ｘGinrinP / 水底の森にて ｘGinrinP / 雨上がり、空 ｘGobouP / Let's go for a walk! ｘHanapo / hello, world ｘHanapo / Sparkling Beats ｘHanapo / Step on ｘHanapo / World Editor ｘHanapo / 夢で見たんだ ｘHidarigawa Slash / Time and Limit ｘHidarigawa Slash / アヲゾラサマ ｘHidarigawa Slash / ボクはできるコ ｘHidarigawa Slash / レブ ｘHitohitoP / 平凡的日常と傍観者のさよなら ｘHitohitoP / 知らない少女は思考する ｘHitohitoP / 静都市と脈拍 ｘHonkiMufflerP / サングラス越しにある物 ｘHonkiMufflerP / 二十歳には死なず ｘHonkiMufflerP / 守りたい尊き人々 ｘHonkiMufflerP / 時を重ねて ｘHonozuki / theoful ｘHyahyao / Escapist Drug ｘhyton / in the 夕景 ｘI do LOUD. / Anomaly Gold ｘice / アイマイミーマインド ｘIcharin / ハロウィンナイトパーティズム ｘIchi / その刹那一秒 ｘIchigyouP / キャロライン ｘIchinose Rupo / メランコリア ｘIchinose Rupo / 泡沫と水風船 ｘIchiokuenP / ハッピーライフカーニバル ｘichiP / 求愛性瞳孔反射 ｘIkkou / 彩られた季節 ｘImamaP / Wonder ｘInoppi / モラトリアムの彼方へ ｘInoppi / 群青とリアリティ ｘINOSON / Re:Self Recycle ｘInterLude / Root C ｘInterLude / スウィート・ドリームス ｘInu Machine / RESTORATION ｘiroha / グリート ｘIruuP / マヒルドライブ ｘIshifuro / サイコなわたし ｘIshifuro / サンデ―ミナミパ―ク ｘISSY / 十六夜は鈍重 ｘItsumonoP / エーテルの見た夢 ｘIzure / アヴェク・トワ ｘJesusP / 勝算◎最前線 ｘJesusP / 東京ゾンビランド ｘJesusP / 頼ック自己ライザー ｘJevanniP / 『 unsleeping beauty 』 ｘJevanniP / にゃつよ ｘJevanniP / 月交信 ｘJieido / 苦行の釘遊び ｘJiikiba / Six Steps ｘjil / アダバナメランコリー ｘJinseiP / Restriction ｘJiraatoP / SIGN ｘJitabataP / さよならという歌 ｘJiwataneho / Game of Death ｘJiwataneho / Witch Hunt ｘJiwataneho / アンバランス ｘJiwataneho / 死亡遊戯 ｘjon / GHOST ｘJon / Solosail ｘJulla / Thread of fate ｘJulla / キャラメルアイスクリーム ｘJulla / でもね… ｘJulla / 放課後オレンジ ｘjumicchi / We gotta run ｘ-K- / 不死鳥-Phoenix- ｘk_onda / 午前0時の舞踏会 ｘkagari / 君へ ｘKagomeP / アヴェ・マリア ｘKagomeP / か る ま ｘKagomeP / かごめかごめ ｘKairiki Bear / ウルサイマン ｘKai-U / 羽蝶-waveLenght- ｘKan'no Kouji (管野 浩司) / We Are Monster!! ｘKanpanette / プリズムの砂時計 ｘKanpanette / 七夜月の少女 ｘKaoling / 雨の庭 ｘKarasutendu Dedede / コスモラヴィニントクシシティ ｘKarasuyasabou / きらきらひかる ｘkasochiDM / チエクラベ ｘKasoke. (幽.) / 灰色の空 ｘKatakunaP / Passion ｘKatojun / キラ星シューティングスター ｘKazamitori / 人形姫 ｘKazukunP / 雨と嘘 ｘKoorimanjuuPｘNORI / Life=heavy rain ｘKotsubanP / 東方見聞録 ｘKounanP / The Low ｘKounanP / インスタント・ヒーローズ ｘKounanP / ベニザクラ ｘKounanP / 僕の一部 ｘKounanP / 深緑の人ノ形 ｘKous / いいこわるいこ ｘkous / リノイズ ｘkous / 憂鬱な死神 ｘkous / 故に、おちた理由。 ｘkous / 昨日の食事 ｘkous / 浮遊夢 ｘkous / 現実ループ。故の、 ｘkous / 絵虚言事。 ｘKuchibashiP / Do You & So You ｘKulfiQ / 「アント」 ｘKulfiQ / 無題 ｘKunuusuP / アンラッキー・ガール ｘKurenai Ayame / 狼の少年の塔 ｘKurenai Ayame / 神の愛娘 ｘKuriya ni EnergyP (厨二エナジーP) / 人でなしの恋 ｘKuriya ni EnergyP (厨二エナジーP) / 最終兵器かのよう ｘKuriya ni EnergyP / 原風景 ｘKurosawa Madoka / きせつうた ｘKurouri no Bi (黒瓜丿美) / La commedia è finita ｘKurozumiP / Humanity Яejection syndrome ｘKurozumiP / Lala ｘKurozumiP / Suicide game ｘKurozumiP / XI ｘKurozumiP / 君と見ていたセカイ ｘKurozumiP / 絵本とメアリー ｘKururinpaP / Mad Circus　 ｘKururinpaP / おわりに ｘKururinpaP / クロノスゲーム ｘKururinpaP / ニャンフーニャッカッカ ｘKururinpaP / 冬 ｘKururinpaP / 寂寂寥寥 ｘKururinpaP / 桜想起 ｘKururinpaP / 桜物語 ｘKururinpaP / 睡蓮華 ｘKururinpaP / 秋 ｘKururinpaP / 虚蝉 ｘKururinpaP / 蹌蹌踉踉 ｘKusoinakaP / Half Asleep ｘKusoinakaP / 秒針が告げる未来 ｘKyotonP / サクの白地図 ｘKyotonP / 普遍的トリミングラヴ ｘkyu / Yellow Knife ｘleas / スペースガール・スーサイド ｘLeftyMonsterP / 君死にたもうことなかれ ｘlelangir / materials of night ｘLelangir / retina ｘLemm / Dim. ｘLemm / 自鳴迷宮 ｘLibra / Inner cold ｘLighter / Synapse ｘLIQ / THE INVISIBLE FACT ｘLIQ / Яaison D'etre ｘLiveP / メリークリスマス、マイヒーロー。 ｘllliiillliiilll & rascal-p / sabotage ｘLoro / Time to say goodbye ｘL-Tone / credo ｘL-Tone / EMOADDICT ｘL-Tone / FULLCOLOR ｘL-Tone / N x ? ｘL-Tone / Ride on Time ｘL-Tone / see you next time！ ｘL-Tone / SELECT ｘL-tone / souvenir ｘL-Tone / VERTICAL IMITATION ｘL-Tone / その攻勢の顛末 ｘL-Tone / パンデミックの掃除 ｘL-Tone / ロジックギア ｘL-Tone / 低空飛行 ｘL-Tone / 借り物の最高傑作 ｘL-Tone / 劣勢ミュージック ｘL-Tone / 十六夜ロンリーナイト ｘLunachu / Chain ｘLyhst / Remembrance ｘLyhst / Withered ｘLyhst / ディゾルブ ｘLyhst / 想いループ ｘLyhst / 真実 ｘMachigerita / ストレンジマスカレエドハロウィン ｘMachigerita / ホォカスポゥカスクッキング ｘMachigerita / モアモアワールド ｘMachigerita / リバァスドールガーデン ｘMachigerita / 亡婦魄霊の姿は凋める花の様に色無うて ｘMachigerita / 恋想拡大チョコレイホリック ｘMachigerita / 海底深層ラプチャァ ｘMachigerita / 鵠（くぐい） ｘMaki / P² 【NfN】 ｘMaki / みんな身勝手 　【NfN】 ｘMaki / 血の華 【NfN】 ｘMakyaveri / amplifier ｘMakyaveri / グッドナイトエクスプレス ｘMakyaveri / ストラトキャスター ｘMakyaveri / トウソウスカイスクレイパー ｘMakyaveri / リングロングガールⅡ ｘMakyaveri / 千夜の鍵と優等生少女 ｘMakyaveri / 書室のアリエッタ ｘMamomoP / answer ｘMamomoP / drow ｘMamomoP / town ｘMamomoP/ Colors ｘMarasy / 未来デリバリー ｘMARUDARUMA / 世界に嫌われたラブソング ｘMasa / モノクロームシャングリラ ｘmayuko / アイ刻 ｘmayuko / カコノミライとキカイの歌 ｘmayuko / スプーンフルソルト ｘmayuko / 孤独な彼女の孤独の理由 ｘMedicP / Mental Anguish ｘMedicP / 星をめぐる旅 ｘmeijix / バカっちょ金魚 ｘMeiko / 蒼月のメモリア ｘMeimuP / La Mersonnalité ｘMenikichi / AMETHYST ｘMentai Rocker / Hero ｘMentai Rocker / Hot Milk ｘMessitoitahan / AQ戦線 ｘMessitoitahan / ロストチャイルドの空想紀行 ｘMetragoon / 失われた記憶 ｘmifami / egoistrain ｘMiizo / 百年アリス ｘMijipinP / 月下の廻廊 ｘMIJUCHI / BLUE on BLUE ｘMikitoP / しゃったーちゃんす ｘMikitoP / ふつーの魔法少女でごめんなさい。 ｘMikitoP / まとい ｘMikitoP / 同級生 ｘMikitoP / 夏の半券 ｘMikitoP / 戦慄!! ムカデ競争 ｘMikitoP / 東の魔女 ｘMikitoP / 東京駅 ｘMikuniyukinaka / fani fani crazy! ｘmikuru396 / TELESCOPE ｘMilkP / gravity - ReTrack - ｘMillstones / 何れ菖蒲か杜若 ｘMineK / Rising Summer ｘMineK / Stay or Leave ｘMinusP / POLYGON ｘMinusP / 六波羅神楽絵巻 ｘMinusP / 性悪オンナ・オンライン ｘMinusP / 支配分子スケルツォ ｘMiyake / アンフェアワールド ｘMiyazawa Moyoyo / moon ｘMiyazawa Moyoyo / Time Loop ｘMiyazawa Moyoyo / トゥルリラ ｘMiyazawa Moyoyo / 祝祭と流転 ｘMiyazawa Moyoyo / 鼓膜 ｘMizuhiro / 切り裂きジャックは夢を見るのか ｘMJQ / LIFE x REPEAT ｘMJQ / VerseQuence ｘMochiko / 鈍色ハートの鼓動 ｘMoff / それでも僕は歌を唄う ｘmokemoke / からふね ｘMomomomo / たなごころ ｘMomomomo / ラムネビーダマ ｘmowaku / 不確かに翳る ｘMoz / 終末ディスコード# ｘMoz / 表裏ネゴシエーション ｘMP / スイートエモーション ｘmugwort / ストレンヂ・カラァズ (http://piapro.jp/t/UsUC) ｘNejishiki / ZERO BLADE ｘNejishiki / サクラ、トキドキナミダ ｘNejishiki / 君が染めた夏空 ｘNejishiki / 恋吹雪の空に ｘNejishiki / 道化師のパズル ｘnekobolo / きかせたいのは ｘnekobolo / 共感覚おばけ ｘNekomushi / at home ｘNekomushi / 縁環叉路 ｘNekomushi / 臆病踏切 ｘNia & Amu / Snow magic ｘNia / Dependence Fields ｘNia / 恋愛体質 ｘNia / 月華浪漫譚 ｘOcean Lab / Clear Blue Water ｘOcelot / TSUBASA ｘOginojun / lily. ｘOkameP / Emotional disorder ｘOkameP / Frail Fact ｘOkameP / Hysteria ｘOkameP / stay away from me ｘOkameP / セルフノイズ ｘOkameP / ミゼレーレノービス ｘOkameP / 冷たい夢 ｘOkameP / 小さな歌の器 ｘOkameP / 悠遠の光 ｘOkameP / 見守ることが辛くて ｘOkameP / 雨の日のシエル ｘOkameP / 風詩 ｘOkina / トビトカゲ ｘOkumyuu (おくみゅう) / Baby,Kiss Me ｘOmoi / アンリアル黙示想 ｘOmoi / 螺旋飛行 ｘOno. / SinkStar ｘOnyuuP / パクリエイター ｘOptical Tree (沢田凛 & radiorist) / 「汚物まみれのユートピア」 ｘORYO / クーキースプーキー・パレード ｘORYO / マレフィカ ｘORYO / 色は思案の外 ｘOSTER Project / ドロッセルの剣 ｘOSTER Project / ハッピースクールセンセーション ｘOSTER Project / レツェルの騎士 ｘOtetsu / birth ｘOtetsu / アンドロ ｘOtetsu / 忘却と南京錠 ｘOtetsu / 濫觴 ｘOtetsu / 食物連鎖 ｘOthelloP / falling ｘOthelloP / それは青春の日々 ｘOthelloP / ドッペルゲンガー ｘOthelloP / 色付いて ｘout of survice / マジックアワー ｘout of survice / 大阪アンダ―グラウンド ｘOut of survice / 秘密のパプリカ ｘOutputP / LIFE ｘOutputP / Lost Memories ｘOwataP / カタリテ ｘOyakataP / こちらボカロP免許管理センターです ｘOyakataP / 土埃五十七番街 ｘPan / Clepsydra ｘPandolistP / 光芒 - Twilight Ray - ｘPaolino / ココロトコエ ｘPapikorin / メリーゴーランド ｘParu♪ / キョンシー・キョンシー ｘParuneP / Episode0 ｘParuneP / Liar ｘParuneP / アット・ユール ｘParuneP / さよならの向こう側 ｘParuneP / 全力ランウェイ ｘParuneP / 最後のkiss ｘPeter Gordon / Drifting Apart ｘpico / ALiVE ｘPinocchioP / Fireworks ｘPinocchioP / ブラックホールヶ丘商店街 ｘPolyphonicBranch / 藍空同盟 ｘPolyphonicBranch / 黎明ワンダーレジスト ｘRamune / K.L.M. ｘRamune / だいじなともだち ｘRamune / たいせつなじかん ｘRe:nG / ソリチュード・サマー ｘRe:nG / 鳳華雷閃 ｘRedCardP / バラードとパレード ｘRedCardP / 朧 ｘRUHIA (わさびP) / ステンレス ｘRuisu (るいす) / 失恋→トランス心喪アンダーグラウンド ｘRupanP / UI ｘRyou / 逃迷 ｘRyousuke / 白い追憶 ｘRyuuseiP / SECRET & TRAP ｘRyuuseiP / 流星 ｘSaiB / ラウジーカ ｘSaionaP / アートマン動物園 ｘSakura Modki / Time Machine ｘSakurahana / デストロイマーチ ｘSakurano Ririka / ヒカリイロクリスタリア ｘSarasa / 東京ベランダガール ｘSarugaku / 旅人のフォルクローレ ｘSatana / AMIDA ｘSatoimo / そよかぜグラフィティ ｘSatsuki ga Tenkomori / Gohatto Disco ｘSatsuki ga Tenkomori / STOMP THE ENEMY ｘScarlett na Meisai (スカーレットな迷彩) / 深淵に咲く花 ｘScop / 雪に願いを ｘsea-no / 透明花 ｘSeiretsuP / さよならです ｘSeiretsuP / ワールドユートピア ｘSenakou (瀬名航) / 衝動 ｘSeven Flower/ Shining Love ｘShieika / Thank you music ｘShieika / 巡る季節のワルツ ｘShigotoshiteP / FLY AWAY ｘShigotoshiteP / コイウタ ｘShigotoshiteP / 悠久の地へ ｘShigotoshiteP / 枝ノ護人 ｘShigotoshiteP / 決別の弓 焔の矢 ｘShiita / 絶望ターミナル ｘShikemoku / カラフルナイトメア ｘShikemoku / 反面コンタクト ｘShikemoku / 深淵に睡る ｘShikkoku / 夕蝉とかげおくり ｘShinjouP / First Love's Cradle ｘShinjouP / Mag-I-cian ｘShinjouP / Mind Scientist ｘShinoP / 群青純情Happiness ｘShirakami Shinshirou / 始まりの庭 ｘShirome / 花に包まれて ｘShiromeshi / Slaves Of Machines ｘShirotsumeP / 妄想メトロ ｘShirousaP / 綴じ篭り系少女の追憶 ｘShirousaP / 赤ずきんは食されるのを御所望で。 ｘShitoo (しとお) / 春の夢は君に逢う ｘSHO / ヒューマンバリュー ｘShokubai phantom Girl / ナツゾライダー ｘShokubai Phantom Girl / 怪晴 ｘShokubai Phantom Girl / 虹色団地の神隠し ｘShomi / 9ravity ｘShomi / インフィニティ・ダンステップ ｘShomi / キ三ノセイ ｘShomi / ワーディング・インスパイア ｘShomi / ワカレバナシ・モノクローム ｘShomi / ワタシハ・ヒミツキチ ｘShomi / ワンホット・ミニッツ ｘShomi / ヱドの絵日記 ｘShomi / 於江宇伊阿呆の諸行は無常 ｘshu-t / WISH ｘShuu / ミライタタカイ ｘShuwai / その向こうへ ｘSokkyoudenP / エルセテトラ -水鏡の魔女- ｘSomeboy / モノクロセカイ ｘSOSOSO / Change the World ｘSuzukiP / Alphard ｘSuzukiP / 人狼狂詩曲 ｘSuzumu / 独りの君と一人の僕に ｘTaaP / holic or treat？ ｘTaaP / pIeCE ｘTaaP / しぇしぇしぇ ｘTaaP / 君の手 ｘTaishi / Aviator in the Soul ｘTaKa / アイノシルシ ｘTaKa / スピリチュアル★パレード ｘTaKa / 桜色 HolyDream ｘTakanon / うらはらりゆらゆらる ｘTaKara / Drop in the rain ｘTake / Sakura ｘTake / 僕がギターをやめた理由 ｘTakoyaki Pan / もう聞こえない ｘtakuz3 / Star Geyser ｘTamaranP / エターナルフォース19歳 ｘTamaranP / マナツノヨノユメ ｘTanakaB / 追憶の飛行船 ｘTask / ウィンターレイン ｘTask / 明けない夜を壊せ ｘTeam Kamiuta / お豆腐M ｘTeam Kamiuta / こちら大和、明日に告ぐ ｘTeam Kamiuta / どうしたって叶わない恋の唄を私に｡激情編 ｘTeam Kamiuta / はないちもんめ ｘTeam Kamiuta / 名もない君と名もない町 ｘTeigakuP / Cyanotype ｘTeii (tetsu) / Disillusionment ｘTeii (tetsu) / Prayers ｘtemple (ninigi) / nin gen life ｘtemporu / hope this helps ｘTeniwoha / イヌガミ邸神懸りミステリヰ ｘTeniwoha / キュウビ御霊会ミステリヰ　起承 ｘTeniwoha / ムジナ寝台特急ミステリヰ ｘTeniwoha / 物怪紐解草子 ｘTeniwoha / 胎児孕む胎児 ｘTiara / Tears ｘTilt / キミにガザニア ｘTilt / ヒカレルサテライト ｘTilt / ホシゾラレイン ｘTilt / 透命人形 ｘTio (ShaiP) / ネイティブソング ｘToa / パンドラおもちゃ箱 ｘTOKOTOKO / SUPER YELLOW ｘTOKOTOKO / ヘルシーな生活 ｘTOKOTOKO / 君の好きな本 ｘTOKOTOKO / 路地裏猫の正体 ｘTomeP / Silent Word ｘtomot / 桜花の陽 ｘTonbo×YonabeP / regeneration ｘToruru / rpt ｘTosshuP (とっしゅP) / ロックは月明かりの下で ｘToufuya / wisteria ｘToufuya / 君のサイノウ ｘtoufuya / 幸福の花 ｘtoya / Erase or Love ｘtoya / secret garden ｘtoya / ピアノ ｘTranceformeryuno / All New Days ｘTranceformeryuno / Myself ｘTravoltaP / ソラトバズ ｘTreow / re:quiemMelas ｘTsubasasan / 産廃リスニング ｘTsukito / sleeping shadow ｘTsukito / 感情破壊 E25 ｘTsumaa / 笑いにおいでよ ｘTsuyoboso / 桜雨 ｘudonzky / 劣等星 ｘUldullP / you'remine ｘUmbilical244P / から狂り ｘUmbilical244P / シンナーガール ｘUmbilical244P / 退廃日和 ｘunatra / 群青硝子のスピカ ｘUnimori / ぜったい！ ｘUoaP / end seeker, ｘUoaP / Goodbye My- ｘU-ske / intention ｘU-ske / inverse ｘU-ske / TRANSPARENT ｘUtaP / ウィンディア ｘUtaP・twinkle / Dakini ｘUtataP / Beautiful World ｘUtataP / アド・アストラ ｘutlm / 夏の空と君の傘下で ｘuzP / アネモネ ｘuzP / 切り取った証明と ｘuzP / 君は夢のなかに ｘWaka / キャラメルマキアート ｘWaka / こぐま座一番星 ｘWaka / センチメンタルパレェド ｘWaka / 星屑アステリズム ｘWaka / 東京アクアリウム ｘWaka / 漂流少女 ｘWhoo / gimme ｘWhoo / Open Air Theatre ｘWhoo / 雀色コンデンサ ｘYaduki / カッティングガール ｘyaichi / クリサンセマム ｘYairi / 愛戀=Temptation ｘYairi / 珱花≠Invocation ｘYairi / 神教⇒Exclamation! ｘYairi / 証明≒Destruction ｘYaka / sigh ｘYamikuro / モカ ｘYamikuro / 生命ツマリ症候群 ｘYamikuro / 霊感０ ｘyanagiP / 剣ヶ峰へ ｘYandereP / 重恋歌-Jyurenka- ｘYaogi / ねむり ｘYasaP / Voiceless ～この声で～ ｘYasaP / 妄想オートフィリア ｘYasaP / 結末はトーラス ｘYASUHIRO / 慟哭吸血鬼 ｘyatsuhashi / Ending Theme ｘyebisu / 約束の唄 ｘyksb / NAKED ｘyksb×STEP×TSUKASA / ASH DRIVE ｘYM / アオハススメ ｘYM / アリガトロス ｘYM / ラヴィ ｘYM / 心エクスチェンジ ｘYM / 無心島 ｘYonaki Yasha (夜鳴夜叉) / Mayfire ｘYorKu / Too Far Horizon ｘYoshihi / Alias ｘYou (ょぅ) / not ｘYouP / 2 Sing 4 U ｘYowaneP / 艶花爛々 ｘYu≠ki / 臨界突破綺譚 ｘYubiDoll / ENJOY ｘYu-go / blue＆cloudy ｘYu-go / パラレループアンデッド ｘyui wani / ショコラ ｘYujii / ハーテッド・ドール ｘYuki / 空色コール ｘYuki Nishijima / サブカルさんと一眼くん ｘyukki# / 真冬のシンフォニア　 ｘYuniP / Parachute ｘYuniP / Seven Goat Sector ｘYuniP / Umbrella ｘYuniP / Zombiedog ｘYuniP / マイラストグラヴィティ ｘyusukeP / Fallout ｘYUTO / アウトサイド ｘYuu / 悪鬼あざみうた ｘYuugouP / Past　Days ｘYuugouP / クラブナイトメア ｘYuugouP / ハッピー・マニュアル ｘYuunosuke / ARIA ｘYuunosuke / DANCER ｘYuunosuke / Escapism. ｘYuunosuke / ExTeNdEr ｘYuunosuke / Frozen ｘYuunosuke / Want To Say ｘYuunosuke / エル・ドラド ｘYuunosuke / プリンシパルの街 ｘYuunosuke / リシェマ ｘYuunosuke / リトル・ブレイブ・ストーリー ｘYuunosuke / 愛より好きを超越する。 ｘYuuto / Circle of Friends ｘYuuyuP/ おまじない胸算用 ｘyuxuki waga / Contrail ｘYuyoyuppe / Empty ｘYuyoyuppe / Suffocation ｘYuyoyuppe / 唯心論 ｘYuyoyuppe / 悲しいという気持ち ｘYuyoyuppe/ who am I ｘYuzuhiko / My Scream ｘYuzuhiko / サーシャ ｘYuzuhiko / 孤独のパルティマン ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / CONTEMPORARIES ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / COVENANT ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / The stars my destination ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / 宇宙の灯台守 ｘZakiyama / 小夜時雨 ｘZankokuP / 疑心論 ｘZenryakuP / 白雪姫のための棺桶 ｘZiima / Spiral ｘZips / ユトリ最強世代 ｘZips / 平成淘汰の監獄 ｘχ-kai- / Misfortune ｘ爆newP / Forgive me Category:Blog posts